With Chocolate Chips
by Daylight
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel make cookies.


_AN: Written for a prompt from maychorian in the Reunite Team Free Will Schmoop Meme on LJ. Takes place in some indeterminate future where Sam and Dean finally have a home of their own._

**With Chocolate Chips**

**By Daylight**

"What are you doing?"

Sam glanced over his shoulder not even blinking at the sudden presence of the angel standing directly behind him even though he knew for a fact there'd only been him and Dean in the kitchen two seconds ago.

"We're making cookies," he explained as he added the second egg to the blended butter and sugar and turned the mixer back on.

Castiel's eyes narrowed and the crease between them deepened. "Why?"

"That's what I said," exclaimed Dean from where he sat on top of the counter his hand in a bag of chocolate chips. "I mean it's not like we can't go to the store and buy some."

"It's not the same and you know it," Sam said. "This is our first home, our first real kitchen. We never had much of a chance to do any cooking before and I'd like to try. Now, stop eating all the chocolate chips or there won't be any left for the cookies."

Throwing another handful into his mouth, Dean finally put the bag down and gave his brother a chocolaty grin.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Could you pass the vanilla?" he asked the angel.

Castiel sought out the little brown bottle and handed it to Sam. "But why cookies?"

"Well, it's traditional, I guess." He glanced at the recipe he'd hastily scribbled down on a piece of paper that was already bearing several stains and measured out the correct amount of vanilla hoping he'd got all of Bobby's instructions right.

"They're also very tasty," added Dean who leaned over and dipped a finger into the mixing bowl.

"Stop that," said Sam slapping the back of his brother's hand with a spatula. He turned back to the cookie batter only to find the angel dipping his finger in too. "Hey!"

Castiel carefully tasted the cookie dough a thoughtful expression on his face as the brother's watched, Dean laughing.

"I hope you realize there's raw egg in that," Sam rebuked his brother.

"So?"

"So, it's your fault if Cas ends up with salmonella poisoning."

Castiel's expression turned to one of concern as he stared warily at his now clean finger.

"Don't worry, Cas," said Dean patting the angel on the shoulder. "I happen to know it's absolutely impossible to get salmonella poisoning from cookie dough."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you know that for a fact, do you?"

"Of course. Nothing this good could be poisonous," Dean said and helped himself to another fingerful of cookie batter.

Sam sighed then glanced around the kitchen. "Where's the dry ingredients? You were supposed to combine them while I did this."

"Relax, Martha Stewart." Dean hopped off the counter and pulled out the bowl that had been hidden behind him. "I finished them ages ago, back when you were fighting with the butter."

Sam eyed the bowl sceptically. "Did you measure everything out correctly?"

"Yup," replied Dean nodding then he paused and pursed his lips. "Well, maybe more approximately than correctly."

"Dean!"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Dean hastily dumped the flour mixture into the bowl with the rest of the ingredients creating a large, white cloud.

Coughing, Sam glared at his brother who gave him a sheepish look. Wanting to avoid more of a mess, Sam took charge of the mixer letting it slowly start to stir the ingredients.

Castiel watched closely seemingly entranced by the turning of the beaters.

"Chocolate chips," said Sam holding his hand out to his brother and giving him a pointed look.

Dean reluctantly handed over the somewhat diminished bag of chocolate and Sam carefully added them.

"Okay," Sam said once the mixing was done. "Now we just roll them into balls and put them onto the greased baking sheets."

"What baking sheets, genius?" asked Dean with a raised eyebrow.

Sam slapped the palms of his hands against his forehead. "Crap." He turned to the watching angel. "Um… would you mind?" he asked pulling a couple of bills from his pocket.

Castiel gave him a long exasperated look but took the money and disappeared returning only a few minutes later with a pair of baking sheets.

"Thanks, Cas," said Sam with a grateful smile. "I owe you one."

"You owe me several," replied the angel.

The sheets were soon greased and all three worked to roll the dough into balls. Once they were done, Sam gazed in confusion at the twenty balls of various sizes covering the trays.

"I thought Bobby said this recipe made four dozen."

Dean shrugged as he slowly chewed.

"Dean…"

"What?" the older brother mumbled through his mouthful of cookie dough.

"Never mind."

The cookies were placed in the already preheated oven, and Sam, Dean and Castiel sat around in the kitchen's second-hand, mismatched chairs watching the cookies bake through the oven door and arguing over whether or not they were done while the smell of freshly baked cookies permeated the entire house.


End file.
